1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to controllers on a vehicle power adapter for controlling an electronic device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle power adapter with remote motion control to control a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many small portable electronic devices such as digital music players (e.g. iPods) are commonly used in a vehicle. The electronic devices are usually connected to a vehicle power adapter that is plugged into the vehicle's 12V power outlet for recharging in a vehicle. Most electronic devices are also capable of being used while being recharged in the vehicle.
The portable electronic devices usually have very small buttons for the control of its functions. The buttons may control functions such as power on/off, play, pause, stop, track forward, track backward, and volume increase/decrease. Due to the small size of the portable electronic devices, the buttons are also small and difficult to see. Most of the buttons on a portable electronic device are of similar size and shape, which makes it difficult to discern one button from another. This difficulty is exasperated in a moving vehicle while the operator is driving the vehicle.
Furthermore, the portable electronic device may be placed in various locations and in various positions and orientations in the vehicle while being used. The portable electronic device will shift its position and orientation while the vehicle is in motion due to the bumps on the road and the turning of the vehicle in different directions. When the operator attempts to operate the controls on the portable electronic device, the portable electronic devices may not be in the same location, position, or orientation as when the operator placed it initially. Also, once the portable electronic device is located and oriented, its controls are difficult to operate due to the various vibrations and motions in a moving vehicle. It takes fine finger muscle dexterity to accurately press the small buttons on the portable electronic device while the vehicle is moving. This forces the operator to take his eyes off the road to locate, orient, and control the portable electronic device while he is driving and creates a serious safety hazard both to the driver and to those around the vehicle.
The design shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,679,322 attempts to minimize these problems. It succeeded in positioning the controls for the electronic device in a fixed location, namely, near the vehicle's power outlet, regardless of the position, location, or orientation of the portable electronic device. However, it failed to address the difficulties of the operation of the small buttons in a moving vehicle. Also, this design still requires the driver to take his eyes off the road to operate the several small buttons that are similar in size and shape.